Une rencontre innatendue
by ptite clad
Summary: bon Duo cour après son chien et il se retrouve dans une maison luxueuse a souhait.vive le résumé pouri mé venez lire quand même sa coute rien
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : ptite : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh OOC à mort, yaoi

Couple : ...franchement vous etes dans qu'elle section là? 1x2 voyons mé pas de suite

disclaimer : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...le Père Noël c'est un radin...

note : ben vala ceci est ma première fic gundam ,alors je previen tout de suite c'est pas avec 7 de moyenne en français que vous aurez une fic sans fautes alors inutile de venir me taper pour sa

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Nous sommes un mercredi après-midi , dans le parc de la ville Gundam ,ville que les habitant appelle eux-même Gundam city (influence de batman...).Dans ce parc règne en ce moment un calme a toute épreuve :

"- DEATHSCHYTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! Au pied viens là!

Enfin presque à toute épreuve,la voix qui venait de s'élever appartient à Duo Maxwell ,jeune homme séduisant de 20 ans (trèèès séduisant baaaaaaaveeeeeeeee) et d'origine Américaine possedant de long cheveux natté de couleur chatainet des yeux d'une couleur envoutante, des yeux de couleur un bleu tirant sur le violet, des yeux amethyste..Bref le calme qui règnait en maitre fut detroner à la vitesse éclair par le natté qui pour suiver son chien Deathscythe un labrador de couleur noir (chez pas si sa existe)

Mais c'est pas possible où il est passé ce chien? Ah le voilà DEATHSCYTHE! REVIENS ICI!

Duo commenca a courir après son chien qui se moquait comme de ses premières croquettes des appel de son chien et qui donc continuait de courir suivit de Duo qui tentait en vain de le rattraper depuis environ 1/2 heure.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? pensa Duo en regardant son chien courir, OH!

Il venait de remarqué la cause de la désobéisence de son chien,devant Deathscythe un labrador de couleur crème extremement clair, à la limite du blanc

Une femelle sans doute,monsieur veux faire le beau sa explique qu'il fasse la sourde oreille,pensa Duo

Prenant tout à coup conscience de quelque chose ,Duo sans arreter de courir, regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait depuis longtemps quitter le parc et c'était approcher d'une espèce de foret entouré par un grillage.Lui qui ne trainait jamais par ici il faisait des découvertes! Cet endroit lui était totalement inconnu.Il reporta son attention sur son chien qui était passé par un trou qu'il y avait sur le grillage.

Mais quel crétin, s'exclama Duo en passant tant bien que mal par le dit trou ne lisant même pas la pancarte qui été accroché sur le grillage

il courut a travers cette foret pendant environ 5 min avant d'arriver a une grande maison.Duo tellement étonné de trouver une habitation de cette taille s'arreta pour la contemplé.Une piscine était installé et la maison possedait une immense veranda elle était magnifique.Il se rendit soudain compte de son erreur son chien avait filé durant les quelques minutes qu'il avait mit a s'emmerveiller, il reprit aussitôt sa course.Arrivant devant la maison il trouva Deathscythe et le labrador couleur crème en train de dormir paisiblement côte à côte.Normal par cette chaleur ils avaient beaucoup courut.Duo s'approcha et caressa lentement son chien pour le reveiller (oué je c il s'endorme vite rien a foutre c la magie de la fanfic!).Deathscythe sauta alors sur son maitre dès qu'il le vit.Son reveil ayant entrainer le reveil de sa compagne,celle-ci sauta a son tour sur lui pour se frotter amoureusement sur lui.Duo éclata de rire il se retrouver maintenant avec deux chien sur lui.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faite là?

la voix était froide,Duo tourna la tête pour apercevoir un garçon qui devait avoir son age,possedant des cheveux chatains foncés ébouriffés et des yeux de couleur bleu,des yeux cobalt et surement d'origine japonaise a en jugeait par certain meuble que l'on pouvait apercevoir.Duo était un peu géné de la situation mais il ne e sentait pas terriblement bien en face du jeune homme il n'aimait pas trop voir de si prés la couleur d'un flingue braqué sur lui.

euh,fit Duo en se relevant, je vous assure je viens pas cambriolé je cherché juste mon chien!

...,et comment êtes vous entré?

Il y a un trou dans ce grillage,je crois que ce labrador a tapé dans l'oeil de Deathscythe mon chien il la poursuivit depuis le parc jusqu'ici

Je vois,dit-il en baissant son arme,vous auriez pu lire la pancarte avec marqué propriété privé maintenant je vais vous demandé de bien vouloir partir

Charmant, ce type, charmant.. un vrai plaisir de parler avec lui fut la première pensé de Duo,il se foutait de sa geule ou quoi a croire que se gars connaissait pas le mot politesse ou aimabilité

Mais c'est ce que je compter faire,dit Duo en sortant la laisse de sa poche puis en attachant Deathscythe,bien salut!

Il commenca a partir quand il sentit quelque chose lui tiré la jambe il se retourna pour apercevoir le labrador couleur crème qui l'avait attrapé.

Allez pleure pas fit Duo en carressant la tête de l'animal,on se reverra au parc.

Depuis combien de temps voyez vous Wing?

Duo releva la tête decidemment ce type était vraiment impoli. et il n'apprecié pas beaucoup ce genre de personne

Wing?Ce labrador?C'est la première fois que je la voit.

Hn

keep cool Duo lui fout pas ton poing dans la gueule reste zen calme,il peux pas faire des phrase avec sujet verbe complément!non bien sur sa l'éccorcherai trop

Elle courait?

Euh ben oui ,repondit le natté sans trop comprendre le sens de sa question

Voiture?

pardon?

Vous étiez en voiture,reprit l'asiatique

Non a pied pourquoi ?

Votre nom?

Duo Maxwell mais pourquoi vous me demandez sa?dit Duo

Ce type commencait a l'énerver il était vraiment malpoli a pas lui repondre et Duo n'aimait pasbeaucoup qu'on lui mette des vent comme sa

Métier?

Agent de sécurité a la Y.B corporation

Parfait au revoir.Ne venez plus ici.

Trop c'est trop il se foutait de lui ou quoi il me demande limite de raconté ma vie et lui il se présente même pas et pire il le fout a la porte.Duo s'approcha de l'asiatique et lui colla un coup de poing sur le visage faisant reculait l'asiatique de plusieur pas en arrière,on pouvait lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension face a ce geste,pourquoi s'enervait-il ainsi?

Ecoute moi bien mon vieux,cria Duo, dabord quant on pose des question on se présente soi-même si on a un minimum d'éducation! ensuite au cas ou t'es pas allé a l'école une phrase c'est sujet verbe complément.De plus t'es vraiment insociable et je rajouterais que t'es vraiment le type le plus ennuyeux de cette planète,le plus mal élevé et qu'a choisir j'aimerais mieux me pendre que de revenir ici!

Contre toute attente le japonais éclata de rire,ce Duo ne l'avait pas reconnu et il était en train de lui balancé ses quatre vérité en pleine face sans détour c'était vraiment hilarant pensa le japonais.Cette soudaine hilarité avait surprit Duo il faut dire que lui était pas mieu il engeulé un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas cela le fit rire lui aussi.Après une bonne dizaine de minute où les rire des deux jeunes gens commencait a ce calmer le japonais ce mit a parler

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'être présenté je m'appelle Heero Yuy,fit Heero en insistant sur son nom

Bah vala sa c'est une vrai phrase! dit Duo en souriant,enchanté Heero

¤¤¤POV Heero¤¤¤

Je comprend pas très bien je viens de lui dire que je m'appeler Heero Yuy et il ne me reconnait toujours pas? C'est imposible il travaille pourtant dans mon entreprise

tu travaille a la Y.B corporation non? et tu me connais pas? demandais-je

Non,répondit Duo, pourquoi vous aussi vous y travaillez?

Tu me reconnais vraiment pas?

bon puisque tu me tutoi je vais faire pareil dit Duo en me lançant un sourire,non je te reconnais pas et j'ai oublié de te dire tout à l'heure dans ma tirade que j'aime bien qu'on réponde un minimum a mes questions! Alor tu y travaille ou pas?

Je rêve ou quoi là? je suis son grand patron et il me reconnait même pas d'où il vient a son avis le Y dans Y.B corporation

Non je n'y travaille pas

Ah bon ba alors pourquoi ce serait éttonant que je te connaisse pas t'es du genre bizarre comme mec toi,me lança Duo avec un grand sourire

Oui je sais en vérité je travaille dans cette maison

Reçu,repondit-il simplement,mince c'est pas que je m'ennui ici mais il est 17h mon service commence dans deux heure alors j'ai pas trop le temps faut que j'y aille, à la prochaine !

Quoi c'est vrai il était arrivé ici par hasard,il peut pas partir comme sa alor que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle sans rien me demander derière ou pour de l'argent.Il va pas filé comme sa faut que je le retienne, un pretexte n'importe lequel

Chien

Pardon? me repondit Duo,sa done quoi dans une vrai phrase

Je souris a sa remarque vraiment sa fait plaisir de parler a quelqu'un qui ne vous lèche pas les bottes a longueur de temps

Je disais tu peux revenir pour que Wing puisse voir Deathscythe,elle ne voit pas beaucoup de gen et il y en a peu qu'elle aprécie pareil pour ton chien sa lui ferait de la compagnie

Euh,repondit Duo un peu géné, c'est pas que sa me dérange mais si le proprio rentre et voit que je suis là sa va pas lui faire plaisir non?

Je vois il pense que je travaille pour quelqu'un dans cette maison decidemment il est vraiment naif mais bon je dois avouer que sa ne me dérange pas

Pas de problème pour sa,il est euh en voyage d'affaire donc c'est ok ya pas de problème

Bon si tu veux moi je me depeche salut

Tu reviens quand?

Demain vers 14h,cria Duo en s'enfonçant dans la forêt,Je sais bien que je vais te manqué mais essai de urvivre jusque la!

Il plaisantait,sa ce voit il a dit sa en rigolant pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque deja...Tiens au fait pourquoi il est pas parti par la porte ?

/¤¤¤POV Heero¤¤¤/

¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤

Shit shit shit shit je vais être a la bourre mince il est ou ce trou deja quel con j'aurais du partir par l'entrée pincipale au lieu de repassé par ce trou! Ah le voila allez on passe dooooooooouuuuuuuucement et fucking shit voila j'ai arraché un morceau de mon T-shirt bien joué Duo non arreter d'applaudir c'est trop voyons!Bon allez je pose death et jme casse au boulot! N'empeche c'était vraiment une drole de journée aujourd'hui Heero est vraiment un garçon étrangeregard reveur enfin bon c'est toujours un ami de plus dans cette ville de paumé.. mais je vais vraiment etre en retard moi!

/¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤/

TBC...

wé! sa yé g fini sa fé plésir de finir ce chap! Bon chapitre suivant arrivé des trois autre G-boys ? un chtit coup de foudre sur 2 d'entre eux.Euh ben Heero n'appreci pas troi le troisieme G-boy ki reste parce ke duo est un peu tro souvent en train de le takiner a oui é aussi 2 fille dont la rélépouf et heero aime pas les deux parce ke la pouf le colle é lotre fille et tro familiere avec Duo

Bon ba voila c la fin de ce chapitre alor deux choix s'offre a vous reviewer pour me dire d'arreter de massacrer le monde de la fanfiction ou m'envoyer un e-mail de menace de mort si la fic continu vala kiss!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : ptite clad( ouééééééé c mouaaaaa

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh OOC à mort, yaoi

Couple : ...franchement vous etes dans qu'elle section là? 1x2 voyons mé pas de suite

disclaimer : Oulalalala si vous saviez le montant a ma banque pffffiou sa raporte d'écrire sur les G-boys qui au passage m'appartienne!

Qui a crier mais bien sur on te croit pas? hein qui? evidemment que jme fait pas de thune et qu'ils m'appartiennent pas sinon sa fait longtemps que j'arreterai d'écrire au Père Noël qui prend tout son tps pour me les apporter (compter en années...)

note : ben vala ceci est ma première fic gundam ,alors je previen tout de suite c'est pas avec 7 de moyenne en français que vous aurez une fic sans fautes alors inutile de venir me taper pour sa

j'ai eu des review! ce tourne vers le ciel une main en l'air merciiiiii reponse a la fin euh j'espere que je n'ai oublié personne parce que des fois je vois des review qui n'on pas atteri sur ma boite mail (bizarre...) merci a de m'avoir retiré mes tirets j'appreci

"blabla"ce que dise les persos

blablapensé des persos

**chapitre 2 **

Maison de Heero:

Heero était tranquillement assis chez lui atendant l'arrivé de Duo son nouvel ami, rien que de pensé qu'il allait le revoir un sourire naissait naturellement sur son visage qui était pourtant toujours froid,sans émotions.Pourtant il se trouvait bien étrange, pourquoi le revoir le rendait-il si heureux? Simplement parce que Duo venait le voir _lui_,Heero , le type ennuyeux qui ne répond pas et pas le grand patron de l'entreprise que tout le monde vient voir par interet, pour lui soutiré de l'argent.

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC"

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

mince qui c'est qui tambourine comme sa a la porte sa va pas ou quoi! Ah mais oui sa doit etre Duo

coup d'oeil a la pendule: 13h45

Sa alors il est en avance,bon je me depeche avant qu'il arrache la porte

Heero se lève de son canapé s'epoussete au passage vérifie que tout est bien ranger en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil a a pièce.Une fois cela fais il se dirige enfin vers la porte se disant que si celle-ci a survécu il enleverait cette fichu sonnette.Il s'approcha de la porte posa sa main sur la poignée et commenca à l'abaisser quand soudain un doute l'envahit.Cette façon de sonner ... une seule personne l'avait il enleva sa main de la poignée priant le ciel pour qu'elle nait pas vu ou sentit sa présence...

"-HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO! Ouvre-moi j'ai vu la poignée bouger je sais que tu es la!"

Trop tard

Dans un élan de bravoure incroyable Heero ouvrit la porte,pour découvrir l'objet de sa terreur:Réléna Peacecraft,cette fillle il ne l'appreciait pas elle passait son temps a lui courir après en hurlant son prénom a tu-tête,elle se mettait sur un piedestale .De son point de vue a elle,elle était la fille la plus parfaite de cette planète, jolie, intelligente, interessante, doué en tout ,enfin bref elle se croyait attribuée de toute les qualitées possibles et inimmaginable mais le pire se n'était pas qu'elle se vante de sa à chaque minute de la journée c'est qu'elle s'était mis dans la tête que Heero était éperdument amoureux d'elle...Après tout l'espoir fait vivre...

"-Heero tu en a mi du temps! tu sais bien que je viens toujours le jeudi,d'ailleur je suis heureuse que tu sois la, d'habitude tu es toujours en réunion étrange coïncidence n'est-ce pas?fit Réléna avait un immense sourire

"-Hn"

Evidemment ce n'était pas un hasard. Heero trouvait toujours un pretexte pour ne pas avoir affaire à elle,la seule raison qui le poussait à ne pas la virée définitivemment de sa vie est que leur parents entretiennent aujourd'hui encore de bonne relation.

"-Heero? je peux entré peut-être?"

L'envie de lui claqué la porte au nez en criant "non et ne reviens plus" le pris soudainement.Mais comme lui aurait surement dis Duo,la politesse avant tout

"-écoute Réléna sa aurait été un ...plaisir...(le pauvre sa lui coute de dire sa uu) mais là tu vois j'attend quelqu'un donc si tu pouvais (ne jamais) repassais sa m'arrangerait.

"-Oh mais ne tinquiète pas,repondit-elle en le bousculant pour entré,je ne resterais pas longtemps juste le temps de boire un thé!Je me doute bien que tu dois avoir un rendez-vous avec un patron d'une entreprise ou autre

"-Oui voila exactement, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc si tu pouvais partir maintenant  sa m'arrangerais.

"-Oui oui oui laisse-moi juste 5 minute,fit-elle en se servant le thé,mais assis-toi voyons fait comme chez toi 1

Okaaaaay, je savais pas que le QI pouvait aller dans le négatif j'en apprend tout les jours...

"-Ecoute Réléna si je boit ce thé,tu pars tout de suite daccord?demanda Heero"

"-Mais oui,allez assis-toi,repondit-elle en tapotant a côtés d'elle"

"-hn"

Heero s'assis a contre coeur il allé boire ce $¤!§µù£ de thé et le cauchemar serait fini.A peine avait-elle verser le thé,que celui-ci avait disparu.

"-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux que je parte Heero,murmura doucement Réléna2,bien je repasse te voir demain dans ce cas!

"-hn"

mince alors demain j'aurais une importante réunion...

Réléna se leva du canapé et fit a peine trois pas qu'elle se cogna contre la table basse et tomba sur Heero qui y était toujours assis.Alors je vous demande dans ce genre de situation vous imaginez parfaitement la position qui pourrait porter a confusion..Réléna était rouge comme une pivoine sur un Heero totalement impassible,bien qu'elle aurait aimé garder cette position le regard froid de Heero l'en dissuada elle entreprit donc de se relever mais un de ses pieds étant légerement coincé elle s'assit sur un Heero protestant ,le temps de le dégager de la prise dans lequel il se trouvait.

"-Oï,Heero excuse je me suis permis d'entrer la porte était pas...euh je crois que je dérange?"

Duo venait d'entrer dans la pièce au moment précis où Réléna était assise sur le ventre de Heero.

changement de lieu

Trowa Barton,jeune homme de 25 ans ,des cheveux chatain dont une longue mèche recouvrait l'un de ses magnifique yeux vert était actuellement au beau milieu de la gare (je ne donne pas de nom c'est pas sa l'important :p...je peux savoir qui a dit que j'étais une feignante ¤),une gare qui était rempli de monde et pour le comble de la malchance il était perdu.Oui le grand Trowa Barton co-président de la Y.B corporation c'était perdu dans une _gare._Il avait decidé que prendre la voiture serait du suicide étant donné le nombre de paparazzi qui guettent ses moindre fait et gestes, s'il avait eu le malheur de ne depasser d'un seul petit km la limite autorisée il était sur que le lendemain les gros titres des journaux serait "Trowa Barton le fou du volant" il avait donc opté pour les bons vieux moyen de transport a savoir le RER.Il regarda au niveau du centre de renseignement,il abandonna l'idée de faire la queue quand il vu que celle-ci s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres.Il fallait qu'il se rende a Gundam city est il ne savait même pas comment si rendre...cette journée s'annoncer bien! Il s'approcha des panneau d'indication pour tenter de trouver son chemin seul.Mauvaise idée.Regarder le panneau pendant 5 minutes avec des destinations qui changent tout le temps ne lui avait donné qu'un sale mal de crane3.Il fallait se résoudre a demander son chemin il se tourna vers la personne a côté de lui qui regarder ce même panneau.Celui-ci avait le visage caché par une capluche.Il lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

"-Excuse moi est-ce que par hasard tu saurais comment aller à Gundam city?"

L'inconnu sembla supris puis retira sa capluche dévoilant ainsi son visage,Trowa resta interdit un moment, le garçon était tout simplement magnifique un veritable ange des cheveux d'un blond étincelant(j'en fait trop je sais uu) et des yeux de couleur aigue marine tout bonnement splendide,Trowa aurait pu rester ainsi a le contempler pendant des heures si la main de cet ange ne venait pas de passer devant son visage.

"-Vous allez bien Monsieur?Vous avez le regard fixe depuis 2 bonne minutes."

"-hein euh oui pardon je suis désolé,bafouilla Trowa,j'ai était surpris mais sa va mieux."

"-surpris,répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil"

Bravo Barton...

"-Euh oui , je dois dire que votre style de vetements ne corespond pas vraiment a votre visage"

Bien Barton tu t'enfonce de plus en plus j'admire..."

Et pourtant c'était vrai le blond était vétu d'un sweet large noir a capluche ainsi qu'un pantacourt en jean assez large il avait aussi une chaine accroché a celui-ci et pour completer le tout des chaussure se skate noir et des chaussettes blanches4(Quatre s'habille comme moi...XD)

"-Oh,désolé Monsieur mais je n'avais pas l'intention de voir la reine sinon je me serais mieux habiller,répliqua t-il

"-Euh non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin voila bref donc pour Gundam city vous sauriez m'indiquer la route?

"-oui bien sur c'est la que je vais ,fit-il avec un sourire angélique et aussi amusé par la gène de son interlocuteur,c'est très simple en fait mais c'est assez long alors prenez ce train descendais a la 15ième station, ensuite vous sortez du coté des numéro impair jusqu'a ce qu'on vous indique les bouches de métro sur les panneaux prénez le n°5 en direction de Nataku,descendez place de la cheminée, ensuite vous sortez du coté des numéro pair pour prendre le RER D jusqu'au terminus, de la vous prenez le métro 1 en direction de Wing puis vous prenez le RER B direction Heavy vous descendez au bout de 10 station de la prenez le metro 2 en direction de Gundam city vous aurez deux arret dans cette ville Death place en premier puis Wing place (sifflote sifflote sa alor c fout les conneries qu'on peut écrire quand on a pas d'idées...).Vous devez aller ou exactement?"

"-Euh et bien a cette adresse,repondit Trowa en lui tendant un morceau de papier,mais euh en fait je .."

" -Ah vous devez descencre a la Wing place! Cette adresse je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout où c'est mais je vous conseille la Wing place car celle-ci donne sur le centre ville vous pourrez ainsi trouver l'office de tourisme qui vous indiquera le chemin a prendre! voila je crois n'avoir rien oublier! bonne route!"

le garçon commenca a partir dans la direction opposé a celle qu'il lui avait indiquer, Trowa n'avait rien compris a son explication ou plutot il n'avait du retenir que les premiers mots"prendre ce train".Bien qu'il aurait préféré s'abstenir de faire sa il retint le garçon par son sweet:

"-attend!"

"-Quoi? J'ai oublié quelque chose,répondit le garçon un peu paniqué"

"-Euh en fait non c'est juste euh tu m'a bien dit que toi aussi tu y allé,demanda Trowa

"-oui pourquoi?"

"-Bon écoute pour etre franc ,j'ai absolument pas compris, je n'ai rien retenu de ce que tu viens de m'expliquer alors est-ce que sa te dérange si on fait un bout de chemin ensemble?balança Trowa en bloc"

Le blond explosa de rire devant la tirade du brun attirant ainsi tout les regards,celui-ci ce reprit bien vite en voyant le monde qui les entourait avec des point d'interrogation suspendut au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"-Oui bien sur ,reprit le blond en essuyant ses yeux, il n'y a pas de problème je vais juste prendre un journal et je reviens"

"-Pas de problème, je vous remerci ,repondit Trowa en s'inclinant légerement"

"-Ah et puis tant qu'on y est apellé moi Quatre,fit le blond en tendant la main"

"Trowa,répondit celui-ci en serrant la main"

Quatre parti comme il l'avait dis chercher le journal puis revint.C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur douleureux périple dans les RER (je parle de vécu uu).Quatre avait decidé de faire la conversation à Trowa pour passer le temps même si le brun n'était pas coopératif cela ne découraga pas le blond qui fit la conversations pour deux parlant de tout ce qui lui passer par la tête.Il passa de la météo au dernier film du Seigneur des anneaux avec un facilité étonnante enchainant sujet sur sujet.Bien que Trowa soit silencieux il n'enrester pes moin fasciner par l'ange blond qui parlait avec aisance et faciliter,il se l'imaginait parfaitement en porte parole de la société il savait convaincre,était direct et était muni d'un charisme époustouflant.Une main passa devant son visage,il réalisa que le jeune homme voulait lui dire quelque chose.

"-hein pardon,articula Trowa"

"-Je vous disait que je descendais à la prochaine station et que vous vous preniez celle d'après,reprit Quatre amusé par les abscence fréquente de Trowa"

"-Oh,fit trowa légerement deçu, bien dans ce cas au paisir de vous revoir "

"-je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'on se revoit cette ville est trop grande mais bon au plaisir quand même,répondit le blond en faisant un geste de la main et en descendant du train"

Trowa soupira, c'est vrai que c'était-il imaginer?les chance qu'il se revoit était infime voire inexistante d'ailleur il n'avait pas vu passer la durée du trajet qui était quand même assez long,il reporta son regard sur la place ou l'ange s'était assis et vit un objet qui attira son attention.Un portefeuille avec un morceau de chaine accroché a celui-ci.Il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des carte venant de different magasin de l'argent et surtout la carte d'identité du garçon.Le train s'arreta indiquant ainsi à Trowa qu'il devait descendre.

"des chance infime,répéta-t-il,on dirait que le destin veut que je te le rapporte..."

changement de lieu

POV Heero:

Mais elle va bouger cette espèce de bécasse manquerait plus que Duo arrive et qu'il s'imagine que..

"-Oï,Heero excuse je me suis permis d'entrer la porte était pas...euh je crois que je dérange?"

Bravo heero,j'ai du etre devin dans une autre vie.

"Non ne vous inquiéter pas,répondit réléna en se relevant, je me présente je me nomme Réléna Pe...

"Oui,elle s'apelle Réléna et elle allait justement partir n'est-ce pas?

Vas-y balance ton nom et je te jure que je te refais le portrait.Peacecraft est beaucoup trop connu Duo tilterais automatiquement et sa je ne veux pas! En tout cas pas maintenant

"-Enchanté,fit Duo avec un sourire charmeur"

"-Enchanté,balbutia Réléna un peu désapointer par l'immense sourire de Duo"

Vas-y c'est bon arrete de baver sa tache le tapis.Merde casse-toi!Et voila je deviens vulgaire dans mon propre esprit sa devient vraiment grave...

/POV Heero/

"-Bien je vais vous laissez vaquer a vos occupations,fit Réléna en se dirigeant vers la porte,au revoir Heero!"

"-Hn"

Cette réponse lui donna le droit a une tape a sur la tête venant de Duo,il le regarder avec son air "t'as interet a parler avec plus de mot"

"Au revoir Réléna,reprit Heero"

Clack

"Dis-moi Heero, demanda Duo,cette fille..."

"NON, ce n'est PAS ma petite amie! elle me saute dessus sans arret mais pour moi elle n'est rien,elle ne m'interresse pas du tout,alors s'il te plait ne saute pas au conclusion! "

"-Calme Heero je voulais pas dire sa,répliqua Duo amusé par la réaction de son ami,je voulais juste te demander si Pâques était a l'approche?"

"-Pâques? répéta Heero sans comprendre"

"-Franchement je veux bien qu'on aime le rose mais là c'est un véritable oeuf ambulant,continua Duo,et encore le je suis gentil"

Heero esquissa un sourire(J'ai dit OOC à mort!) il n'aurait jamais oser le dire, en tout cas pas comme sa.Duo avait vraiment le don de le désorienter dans n'impote qu'elle situation...

"-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda enfin Duo,Wing et Death sont en train de jouer dans le jardin, a je sais toi tu m'a presque demander de raconter ma vie alors que moi je ne sais rien de toi c'est pas juste!deja t'a quel âge?"

"-j'ai 25 ans"

"-Nan serieux,demanda Duo les yeux ronds,tu fais plus jeune je pensais que tu avais 20 ans comme moi voir même 19 tiens.Tien pis attend tant que j'y pense pourquoi tu m'avait poser toute ces questions la première fois qu'on c'est vu?"

Coincé.Si Heero lui avait demander c'était à cause de ses capacité, réussir a suivre Wing en courant relever de l'exploit et il voulait l'engager dans sa compagnie mais comme celui-ci y travailler déjà...

"-Comme ça,répondit en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent"

"-Bon daccord,c'est pas grave,répondit le natté les sourcil un peu froncé"

L'après-midi se déroula sans l'ombre d'une accroche,même si Heero n'était pas très bavard en temps normal,le fait d'être avec Duo lui déliait la langue.Il voulait en savoir plus sur le natté,et celui-ci était très coopératif racontant sa vie de long en large et en travers.La seule chose que Heero n'arrivait pas à savoir c'était l'enfance du natté,quand Heero lui avait demandé,Duo avait derivé sur un autre sujet.Heero regarda la pendule bientot 17h le natté allait partir et il ne lui avait toujaours pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis deja des heures.

Allez Heero du cran,du courage,tu peux le faire

"-Mais tiens tans que j'y pense Duo,sa dérange pas ta petite amie si tu viens ici au lieu de la voir?"

Vainqueur Catégorie excuse bidon pour savoir un truc: Heero Yuy merci merci

"-A sa,répondit Duo,faudrait deja que j'en ai une, attend un peu toi j'éspère que t'essais pas de me caser avec l'oeuf de Pâques parce qu'à choisir j'aime mieux sauter par la fenêtre!"

"-Sa va pa,répliqua Heero, manquerais plus qu'elle marche sur mes pla...euh qu'elle sorte avec un de mes amis"

"-c'est boooooooooooon fait pas cette tête,le taquina Duo , je blaguais mince désolé mais il faut que je parte!"

Duo sortit de la maison et réccupera au passage son chien Deathscythe,puis il s'avanca vers la forêt quand Heero l'interpella:

"-Duo,pourquoi tu ne passe pas par l'entrée principale?"

"-Parce que c'est plus court par là tiens! répondit Duo sur un ton proche de l'évidence, allez a plus je t'apelle pour te dire la prochaine fois que je peux venir!"

Heero n'eu paas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il ne venait pas demain que Duo avait deja disparut,de toute façon il avait pris son numéro de portable et lui avait donner le sien.Heero se rememora la journée en 4ième vitesse, l'arrivé de Réléna celle de Duo leur conversation...Heero rougit légérement en se rappelant ce qu'il avait failli dire " ses plates-bandes" mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait.Il ne le connaissait que depuis 2 jours et il s'énérvé rien qu'à l'idée que Duo puisse avoir une petite amie.Se pourrait-il qu'en si peu de temps il soit...

"-Bonjour Heero,fit une voix derrière lui,comment va-tu depuis le temps?"

"-Tro...Trowa? répondit Heero en se retournant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"-Toujour aussi acceuillant à ce que je vois,grimaça Trowa, tu n'a donc rien d'autre dire a ton associé!"

Heero était trop surpris pour comprendre ce qu'il ce passer cela faisait presque 1 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son associé il commencé a croire que Duo lui portait chance.IL se reprit bien vite et acceuilla comme il se du son partenaire financier et surtout son ami..le seul qu'il avait avec maintenant Duo.Tout deux se racontèrent leur vie passant des anecdotes au projet financier.Tout s'enchaina avec une vitesse incroyable jusqu'a ce que chacun d'eux arrive a l'épisode ressent à savoir Quatre pour Trowa et Duo pour Heero.Tout deux semblèrent amusé par cela il leur arriver presque la même chose.Trowa se tapa sur le front il venait de se rapeller qu'il avait encore le portefeuille du blond.Il en sortit la carte d'identité pour lire les informations de celle-ci.Ils ne fut pas surpri de voir que le garçon n'avait que 19 ans, son nom par contre le surpris par sa longueur Quatre raberba Winner il lut l'adresse puis se leva subitement.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Heero"

"-je vais lui raporter ceci,répondit Trowa en montrant le portefeuille, tu me prete la voiture?"

"-Je viens avec toi,dit Heero en attrapant les clées de sa voiture, je veux voir a quoi ressemble ton ange"

Heero et Trowa partirent donc en voiture il avait pris soin d'en prendre une pas trop voyante même si peu de gen savait ou habiter Heero il vallait mieux rester discret.Au bout d'une bonne heure il arrivèrent devant un batiment.Il n'était pas délabrée mais ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit le plus beau de la planète.Il n'y avait pas d'interphone,Trowa regarda l'étage et la porte où se trouver Quatre! Arriver devant la porte Trowa frappa et attendit,il avait l'impression d'être un condanné a mort.La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond qui porter en tout et pour tout un boxer noir et un T-shirt blanc c'est cheveux légérement humide.

"-Oui,oh qu'est-ce que vous faite là,demanda le blond surpris"

"-Je je je je je je je je ej bien je,bafouilla Trowa sans réussir a articulait le moindre mot"

"-Il vient vous rendre votre portefeuille , acheva Heero"

"-A merci vous me sauvez la vie,répondit Quatre avec un sourire, mais je vous en pris entrez."

Trowa et heero penetrèrent dans l'appartement,celui-ci donner tout de suite une impression de bien-être l'envi de ne plus repartir,de rester ici tout le temps.Des cris s'élevèrent de la pièce ou Quatre les faisait entrez,quand il ouvrit la porte ce qui semblait etre la salle a manger .Heero eu le souffle couper,Duo était là habiller a la manière de Quatre,d'un boxer noir,d'un T-shirt noir et les cheveux mouillé,l'eau avait coulé sur son T-shirt moulant ainsi au mieux ses formes.Cette visions pourtant si plaisante au yeux de Heero fut gacher par des éléments perturbateurs: Duo était assis a califourchon sur un chinois qu'il chatouillait tandis qu'une fille ,que Heero apella joliment pétasse,tentait de le faire lacher prise en l'agrippant au niveau du torse.Quand Duo aperçu Heero il se leva pour le saluer,tirant la langue a la fille et au chinois ,qui se levèrent eux aussi en apercevant les invités.

"-Tiens salut Heero,qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"-Bonsoir,répondit Heero un peu mécontent, je suis venu avec mon ami Trowa pour rapporter un portefeuille a ce garçon"

"Vous vous connaissait,demandèrent Quatre et Trowa en même temps"

"-Ouaip,fit Duo avec un sourire,c'est fou le hasard quand même"

"-Et, à qui ai-je l'honneur?demanda Heero"

Le ton était froid, Heero le savait bien il aurait pu faire un effort mais la scène était encore bien présente dans sa mémoire et cela l'énerver au plus haut point.

"-Chang Wufei,fit le chinois"

"-Moi tu peux m'apeller Hilde,enchaina la fille"

"-Bon puisque vous êtes là que diriez-vous de boire un verre avec nous? proposa Duo"

TBC...

vala c'est fini pour le chapitre 2 chui fatiguééééééééééé ppourquoi j'ai des zidées seuleument a 4h du matin po juste TT

1: je vous assure qu'elle a un cerveau si si j'vous jure!

2: nan sans dec ta simple présence donne envi de partir loin ...

3:je parle de vécu biiiiiiiiiiiiip de tableau mé moi yavé po un bo ptit blond pour m'aider...

4:oui bon quatre et un bad boy mais je trouver sa marrant surtt depuis que j'ai vu une image des G-boy ou il son habillé un peu comme sa

**Réponse au review:**

lu : et viiii Duo c'est un naïf l'idée mais venu quand j'ai bousculé le proviseur et que ben jlé pas reconnu. vi je sais c'est cour TT celui ci est un peu plus long en éspérant qu'il te plaise!

cici-kitty-cats: Moi aussi chui triste venait me consoler!( qu'est-ce que vous faite avec ce revolver?) snif je sais pauvre Duo aussi débile que moi comme j'ai dit a lu c'est parce qu'il mé arrivé un peu ma mm chose (sauf ke moi c t pas un dieu comme Hee-chan...) donc vala la suite éspère qu'elle va te plaire!

Obscura : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pas sympa pour les couche mais merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii! vi moi aussi j'éspere qu'elle va rester interressante merci beaucoup pour ta review sa me fait très plaisir.

iriachan : XD c'est pas grave c'est gentil de t'être arreter pour me metre une review sa fait très plaisir! voila la suite!

pritt : bienvnue dans le club faut pas les approché de trop près les ptit bisho :p vala la suite (o oui sa il va etre étonné Duo...)

Magical Girl Kiki: effectivemment le coup de poing n'est pas la meilleur des maniére pour communiquer :p lol mais j'aimais bien cette idée! mdrrrrr si tu écrit l'histoire qu'est-ce que je fais moi buuuuu snif...Bon c'est pas grave(elle sen remet vite la fille) jpeux rien te dire veux pas spolier :p mais merci pour ta review!(et merci pour l'info me coucheré moi bete lol)

Anaxarete-Amaurea: aoups avait pas fait attention chui dsl faut dire j'écris mes fic vers 2h voir 3h (oué ben sinon obligé d'expliquer a mes parents ce que j'écris son trop curieux...)donc j'avou que des fois je ne fais pas attention vala la suite!

Ephemeris: merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis ravi que sa te plaise

Youkai : merci beaucoup! j'appreci vraiment tes encouragement vala la suite!

tama : yep tu a deviner j'aime bien les fic ou sa va pas trop vite parce qu'aprés je trouve sa dommmage vala la suite ;)

Sa alors pas une seule menace de mort! je suis impressionné merci cher lecteur!donc voila je vais essayé de poster un autre chapitre avant de partir en vacance a savoir le 16 juillet vala kiss a tout le monde!C'est la fin du chapitre alors comme d'hab si vous voulez mz dire quelque chose je suis ouerte a toute suggestion

prochain chapitre: Heero bourré,Quatre qui lui a fait le lien et surtout un Heero bourré avec un Duo bourré seul dans l'appartement...(attention lime!)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : ptite clad ( ouééééééé c mouaaaaa)

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh OOC à mort, yaoi

Couple : ... franchement vous êtes dans qu'elle section là ? 1x2 voyons mais pas de suite

Disclaimer : Allez je peux le faire ! Je peux le dire ! Allez courage ! Ils... ne... m'appartiennent... pas ! La vie est injusteuh ! TT Le Père Noël est radin, la lampe d'Aladdin j'la trouve pas!

Note : J'adore Quand ce n'est pas les tirets ce sont les étoiles qu'il retire, j'apprécie beaucoup

J'ai eu des review encore je suis trop heureuse ( les voisins peuvent confirmé tellement je crie fort :p ) au fait si un jour vous croisez une fille dans le métro qui se marre toute seule en lisant les stations de métro c'est moi...

Musique de fond : C'est la vie, générique de Ayashi no Ceres, de Beck, un peu de Sleepless Beauty pi un truc trop bien avec des jolies bisho dedans j'ai nommé Kaikan phrase ! ( enfin regarde plus les zimage BWAHAHAHA ! )

"blabla" ce que disent les persos

_blabla _ce que pensent les persos

**Chapitre 3**

Après qu'ils aient accepté l'invitation, Duo et Quatre leur fit visiter leur appartement.

Rien d'exceptionnel, une salle à manger, une cuisine, des toilettes (encore heureux ! ), une salle de bain.

Ils n'étaient pas rentré dans toute les pièces, ils étaient passé simplement devant et ne s'étaient pas attarder dessus.

La première chambre que Heero et Trowa purent voire fut la chambre de Quatre.

Trowa connaissant déjà le style vestimentaire du garçon ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une chambre assez désordonné, des cours et des feuilles en vrac sur le bureau, des posters de groupes de rock accrochés un peu partout, c'est donc avec amusement qu'il observa la réaction de Heero, lui qui s'attendait a une chambre bien rangé avec limite des fleurs partout ce fut le choc...

Bref passons...

Ce fut ensuite le tour de la chambre de Duo. A la manière de la chambre de Quatre il y avait des posters de groupes de rock sur les murs, mais aussi de manga, des bibelots un peu partout, des balles de toutes sortes traînant par terre.

Les deux invités s'étaient regardés se sentant soudain âgé, ils ressentaient bien à ce moment là que les deux garçons étaient encore dans l'adolescence malgré le fait que Duo ait un travail.

Hilde qui les suivait depuis le début sauta sur le lit de Duo en rigolant mais en croisant le regard glacial que lui jetait Heero elle en descendit bien vite. Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle à manger, Wufei avait eu la gentillesse de mettre des boissons et des verres sur la tables basses en les attendant.

_Heero: Mais c'est pas possible il font comme chez eux ici !_

"-Merci Fei t'es un ange ! dit Duo avec un immense sourire"

"-M'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell_"_

"-Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime"

"-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Heero froidement, les mots "ange",et "aime" résonnants encore à ses oreilles"

"-Fei et Duo ça doit faire environ un ans, débuta Hilde, depuis que Duo a commencé à bosser pour tout dire, ils se sont rencontrés dans une agence pour emploi, enfin Fei est plus tout jeune il a quand même vingt huit ans, quand à moi, je connais Duo depuis pratiquement 4 ans il a essayé de m'agresser dans les toilettes j'avais 20 ans et ce sale gamin a voulu m'agresser ! »

Hilde prit la pose de la victime du cruel Maxwell.

"-Pardon ! Cria presque Heero, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par..."

"-STOP ! Coupa Duo, Hilde tu arrêtes de dire des idioties un peu ! Je passe pour quoi moi encore ! Bon je rétablis la vérité ! Je me suis trompé de toilette, j'ai ouvert la porte des filles et Hilde était derrière. Elle a passé un semaine avec un gros pansement sur le nez du coup ben on s'est rapproché et on est devenu ami "

"-Dis-moi Duo, soupira Heero, tu rencontres vraiment tes amis de manière étranges."

"-C'est parce que Duo est quelqu'un d'étrange, fit Hilde, j'ai rencontré Duo dans le rue et il était déguisé en..."

"-Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, dit Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci un grand sourire au lèvre, je te rappelle aimablement que j'ai encore de très jolies photos de toi du dernier halloween "

"-Mince, je viens de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de chips, je rapporte ça tout de suite. Fit Hilde (Lèche botte...)"

Bien sur Hilde ne voulait pas que les photos soient dévoilées devant des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si elle et Wufei s'étaient présentés, eux ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir dire leur nom, à part Heero que Duo avait appelé. Mais la véritable raison était vraiment le regard froid du garçon aux yeux cobalt quand Duo lui avait mit la main sur l'épaule, elle aurait presque pû voir les les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux.

Elle revint avec les chips et s'aperçut que Wufei commençait à servir les boissons et que Duo le taquinait gentiment. Elle manqua un éclat de rire, la scène était hilarante, pour faire simple Wufei ignorait royalement Duo et ses remarques débiles, préférant parler à Quatre et Heero et Trowa regardant Wufei comme si celui-ci était l'ennemi public numéro un. Elle s'approcha et mis les chips dans le récipient (je l'avoue j'ai envie de chips...) en se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle et Wu partent le plus vite possible.

"-Hem... Et vous deux comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Hilde à l'adresse de Trowa et Heero"

"-Nos parents sont des amis de longue date, ils se connaissaient bien avant notre naissance, commença Trowa"

"-Et comme ils se voyaient souvent, Trowa et moi aussi par la même occasion, de fil en aiguille on est devenu amis, termina Heero"

"Au fait, demanda Trowa en s'adressant Duo, tu nous a rien dis au sujet de Quatre alors que vous vivez ensemble quand même"

Trowa tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son appréhension devant le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, après tout même s'il n'avait pas la même chambre il pouvait très bien se passer autre chose..

"-Oh Quatre, répondit Duo avec un petit sourire, c'est mon mari..."

Quatre tenta de donner une tape sur la tête de Duo, mais celui-ci l'esquiva facilement et lui tira la langue au passage. Hilde était morte de rire, Duo faisait cette blague a tout le monde et la réaction de Quatre était toujours la même, Wufei se contenta d'un rictus et les deux autres étaient tout sauf amusés.

"-Duo fait des reproches à Hilde mais il n'est pas mieux, expliqua Quatre, Duo et moi on se connaît depuis toujours, on est comme des frères, c'est pour ça qu'on a prit cet appartement tout les deux"

"-Mais vous êtes un peu jeune, risqua Trowa, vos parents n'en disent rien ?"

Hilde sentit que le terrain devenait glissant pour ses deux amis, en effet pour une raison inconnu, ceux-ci n'en parlaient jamais, elle décida qu'il était tant que elle et Wufei disparaissent ça faisait en plus un bon moyen de détourné le sujet de conversation, de plus les verres se vidaient bien vite. Duo en était à son troisième, Heero idem, Trowa lui n'en avait bu qu'un, qu'en a Quatre, Wufei et elle ils n'avaient bu que des jus de fruit, ne supportant pas l'alcool.

"-Bon ben je crois qu'il est tant que je parte, fit Hilde, Wufei on part ensemble ?"

"-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Wufei en haussant un sourcil, je veut rester encore un peu ici vu que demain je commence tard le boulot"

"-Mais enfin il est déjà super tard, reprit Hilde en insistant, je voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué"

"-Tard ? Il est 21h30, et puis je n'ai pas encore ridiculiser Maxwell aux jeux vidéo"

_Hilde: Bordel c'est pas si compliqué à comprendre merde, réfléchis un peu Wu tourne toi vers Heero y a marqué "casse-toi" dans ses yeux!_

"-Ouais, tiens c'est vrai d'ailleurs tout a l'heure tu disais ça aussi Wu, fit Duo en agitant les doigts comme pour chatouiller, la correction de tout a l'heure ne t'a pas suffit?"

"-Wufei, fit Hilde d'un ton solennel qui cassa l'élan de Duo, en fait je veux te parler ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose!"

_Hilde : Ma parole si Duo si met aussi je donne pas cher de la peau de Wufei, bah vas-y Quatre fous toi de ma gueule, tain lui aussi il voit rien, ils sont tous miro ici !_

"-Ben tu peux me le dire là,répondit Wufei en haussant les épaules"

"-Oui mais ça me gène devant les autres..."

_Hilde: Mais quel con, mais quel con, c'est pas possible, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi con!_

"-Écoute je vois pas très bien ce que tu pourrais me dire qui ne les concerne pas ! S'obstina Wufei"

"-J'ai peur d'y aller toute seule, enchaina Hilde"

"Te fous pas de moi tu habites la porte a côté!"

_Hilde : Okay, un mensonge n'importe quoi !_

"-Wu, je crois bien que j'ai emboutit ta voiture tout à l'heure..."

Dès que Hilde eut fini sa phrase, Wufei l'avait déjà entrainé dehors en lançant un vague au revoir à tout le monde.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas Wufei fut rassuré de voir sa voiture toujours en état et Hilde l'invita à manger quelque chose en ville pour s'excuser de s'être trompé. Wufei, trop content de se faire offrir quelque chose par cette onna d'habitude radine, ne pensa plus à Duo et à son jeu vidéo. Donc revenons au personnage qui vous intéressent ;-).

Après le départ prématuré de leur compagnons Quatre c'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas demander les noms des deux invités surprises.

"-Au fait moi, c'est Quatre Raberba Winner et lui c'est Duo Maxwell, ah mince y a plus de jus de fruit, fit Quatre en finissant de remplir son verre"

"-Bouge pas je vais t'en chercher Quat-chan, dit Duo en se levant"

"Moi c'est Heero Yuy et lui c'est Trowa Barton"

Heero avait espéré que Quatre ne connaisse pas leur noms, bien que leur société soit connu les personne extérieur a celle-ci ne connaissaient pas forcement les noms des grand patrons (me dite pas que vous savez qui a inventez le sms ou qui est a la tête d'une entreprise dans le genre Philips !), mais a en jugeait par la quantité de jus que Quatre venait de recraché sur Trowa et la vitesse a laquelle il était en train de s'étouffer, il s'était trompé. Il eu juste le temps de faire un signe à Quatre qui se rapprochait du "pas un mot à Duo" que Duo arriva en trombe avec la bouteille de jus de fruit complètement paniqué.

"-Quatre mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive !"

"-Rien rien, répondit Quatre en s'essuyant la bouche, je suis désolé Trowa, je vais te prêter un T-shirt, viens avec moi"

Quatre entraîna Trowa dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux pour être sur et certain que Duo n'entende pas, il avait une vague idée du pourquoi Heero voulait qu'il ferme son clapet ! Quatre s'approcha de son armoire et chercha un T-shirt pas trop large.

Il trouva au fin fond de celle-ci quelque chose de mettable, un T-shirt noir simple, et le tendit à Trowa. Celui-ci enleva son T-shirt taché sans aucune pudeur, dévoilant un torse finement musclée, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Quatre. D'ailleurs il en profita pour mieux détaillé Trowa se disant qu'il cachait peut-être d'autres surprises sous ces vêtements.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Trowa en remettant son T-shirt, un peu gêné par le regard inquisiteur de son vis-a-vis."

"-Oh c'est juste que je viens de remarquer que tu es beaucoup plus musclé que ce que l'on pourrait croire aux premiers abords, répondit Quatre sans aucune gêne"

"-Ah... euh... oui peut-être, répondit Trowa d'une petite voix"

"-D'ailleurs c'est étrange, fit Quatre, ce n'est pas que sa ne se voit pas mais on dirait plutôt que ce sont les vêtements qui ne te rendent pas justice ! C'est pour sa que ça ne se remarque pas tout de suite il faut bien t'observer"

Trowa était rouge comme une tomate, pourquoi lui disait-il des truc comme sa ? Il se tourna vers Quatre espérant trouver la moindre trace de gêne sur son visage. Mais il ne vit rien... Quatre ne lui faisait pas un compliment ou encore il n'essayait pas de le draguer, non c'était une simple constatation, il avait constater que Trowa était plus musclée que ce qu'il paraissait comme il aurait constater que le prix du pain avait augmenté.

Sur le coup Trowa eu une mine peiné, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie que le blond lui soit indifférent. Quatre voyant le brun réfléchir, ne rajouta rien mais au bout de quelques minutes la curiosité fut trop forte et il rompit le silence.

"Alors Yuy et vous, vous êtes bien les..."

Trowa à l'entente de la voix sortit de sa torpeur, le "vous" que Quatre venait d'employer lui faisait étrange, non pas que ça sortait de l'habitude mais il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'attitude que le blond avait pris. Une attitude distante, il s'était reculé de quelque pas et le fait qu'il le vouvoie prouvait qu'il ne le verrait plus de la même façon.

"Oui, coupa Trowa, et alors qu'est-ce que ça change !"

"-Euh moi, je m'en fous royalement, fit Quatre en haussant les épaules, c'est pas comme si on allait se revoir après, je parle plutôt pour Duo. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant pour Heero ?"

"-Exact il n'est pas au courant, d'ailleurs c'est assez étonnant"

"-Non, pas quand on connaît Duo, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux histoires des stars et tout le bataclan ! C'est toujours lui le dernier averti ou le dernier à se rendre compte de quelque chose ! Il regarde tout le monde de la même façon"

"-Ouais, peut-être..."

Puis soudain Trowa se rendit compte de quelque chose, qu'avait dit le blond ? Il lui avait dis la chose qu'il voulait entendre et une autre qui lui fit de la peine. Quatre se moquait de son statut social, il s'en fichait royalement comme il l'avait dit mais il se fichait de lui aussi il n'allait pas le revoir après. Jamais. Cela lui faisait mal, ce garçon qu'il avait connu seulement aujourd'hui le retournait totalement de par son attitude.

Quatre se retourna pour fermer son armoire,la vision du blond accroupi donna à Trowa une envie folle, l'espace d'une seconde qui dura pour celui-ci une éternité. Il avait eu envi de le prendre dans ses bras. Tellement. L'envie était trop forte, il s'approcha du blond qui était à quelque mètre de lui, lentement, il tendit les bras en direction des épaules de Quatre et se pencha en avant, sa tête au dessus de celle du blond qui remettait de l'ordre dans son armoire. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirait sa chevelure, tellement belle, il laissa sa contemplation de côté pour essayer de saisir les épaules de Quatre, plus que quelques centimètres...

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

C'était un cri qui venait de Duo, à l'entente de celui-ci Quatre s'était relevé brusquement et son crane avait percuté le menton de Trowa avec force, suite à la violence du coup il avait trébuché et était tombé par terre. Quatre bien debout le regarda un peu en colère.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? J'ai pas besoin qu'on vérifie comment je plie mon linge !"

Sur ces mots il partit en direction de la salle à manger laissant Trowa se relever seul, celui-ci qui d'ailleurs était en train de maudire les responsables de cette humiliation (à savoir moi T-T).

Il se releva et suivit les traces de Quatre en se massant la mâchoire. Le blond avait la tête dur, mais cela lui avait fait du bien, que s'était-il apprêter à faire Quatre avait _19_ ans, il ne le connaissait que depuis _un_ jour et surtout, surtout il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà était attiré par des garçons. Devenir gay, comme ça, ne peut pas être possible, il y avait forcement une autre explication, il mit ça rapidement sur le dos de l'alcool, à ce moment la n'importe qu'elle excuse était bonne et le fait qu'il n'ai bu qu'un verre sembla avoir disparut de sa mémoire. Sa courte réflexion fut coupée quand il arriva dans la salle à manger pour découvrir un Quatre désespéré et un Duo et un Heero bourré en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos.

"-Ne me dis pas que Duo a crié parce qu'il..."

"-Si, soupira Quatre, parce qu'il a perdu"

Trowa regarda Duo il avait l'air d'un vrai gamin boudant parce qu'il avait perdu on voyait clairement les effet de l'alcool.

Ayant vider à eux deux presque deux bouteilles pendant qu'ils étaient partis, Duo se comportait comme un gamin, quand à Heero le simple fait qu'il joue aux jeux vidéos prouvait que celui-ci était bourré même s'il avait l'air sérieux. Il regarda sa montre pour découvrir qu'il était 1h19 du matin, il se tourna vers Quatre.

"-Bon je vais y aller il se fait tard, par contre je crois que je vais laisser Heero si ça ne te dérange pas"

"-Pourquoi tu le laisses ici ?"

"-J'ai un peu bu, je suis pas vraiment dans mon état... normal...(Trowa pense qu'il est plus très clair à cause de ce qu'il a voulu faire à Quatre), je préfère ne pas risquer de prendre la voiture et comme j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter pour cause d'ivresse sur voie publique..."

"-D'accord pas de problème, tu pourra rentrer tout seul?"

Réalisant soudain qu'ils avaient mis une bonne 1/2 heure en voiture et que surtout le trajet n'était certainement pas le même à pied que en voiture, il se tourna vers Quatre vu qu'il dormait dans la même maison que Heero il y avait une chance pour que Duo lui ai approximativement expliquer où celui-ci habitait.

"-Je loge chez Heero, c'est un peu une maison commune on va dire, tu ne vois pourrais pas m'indiquer comment y aller ?"

Quatre eu un sourire et retourna dans sa chambre, il en ressortit quelques minutes après vêtu d'un baggy en jean noir avec sa chaîne de portefeuille accroché à celui-ci, apparemment le maillon avait du simplement s'ouvrir, il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de T-shirt et enfilait à présent ces chaussures de skate.

"-Duo m'a expliqué où c'était je pense pouvoir trouver mais si je te l'indique ça va faire comme pour le métro... Dit Quatre répondant à la question muette de Trowa"

"-Oui effectivement, je viendrais récupérer Heero demain matin, non plutôt demain après-midi, répondit Trowa se souvenant que Heero lui avait parler d'un certain pot de colle qui venait le harcelait dans les alentours de 14h, je peux passer vers 14h30?"

"-Demain c'est vendredi, non plutôt aujourd'hui vu qu'il est 1h45, mais moi j'ai cours, et Duo rentre du travail vers 14h donc je pense que c'est ok. Allez on y go ! Duo je sors deux secondes pour raccompagner Trowa, cria le blond à l'adresse du châtain qui trop plonger dans son jeu ne l'entendit pas, mouais autant parler au mur !"

Il sortit en compagnie de Trowa, laissant Duo et Heero à leur jeu, pourtant à peine dix minutes après le départ de ceux-ci, la fatigue du natté se fit sentir par de long bâillement en pleine bataille. Heero se tourna vers Duo pour lui proposer d'aller dormir, proposition que le châtain accepta sans se faire nullement prier, malheureusement Duo n'était pas en état de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre et Heero n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que lui, mais il tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que le châtain vu qu'il arrivait à tenir debout sans trop de mal.

Finalement Duo s'effondra sur le canapé somnolant un peu.

Ce fut le déclic pour Heero, il regardait le châtain comme un prédateur, il faut dire que Duo ne l'aidait pas vraiment. En s'écroulant il avait pris un position qui ne pouvait que incitait à penser des choses pas très catholique.

Sa tresse légèrement défaite, un bras au dessus de sa tête, les pommettes de son visage étaient légèrement rosées à cause de l'alcool les yeux presque clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Dans la chute son T-shirt était remonté dévoilant un infime parti de son ventre et de sa peau laiteuse, son autre bras ayant pris position sur le torse encore couvert et pour compléter le tout il avait les jambes légèrement écartées et Heero regarda le caleçon de Duo comme s'il essayé de voir au travers.

Heero regarda le châtain sans oser faire un pas, même s'il était bourré cela ne l'empêcher pas de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum et le fait de s'approcher du canapé constituait une très mauvaise idée.

L'asiatique le sentait très bien si jamais il bougeait de sa position initiale, ne serait-ce que d'un pas il était foutu, il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge il fallait qu'il reste debout, il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder. Il détourna les yeux un instant quand il entendit un petit gémissement, Duo baillait de manière étouffer, ce simple bâillement ce transforma aux oreilles de Heero en un "huuuummm" extrêmement sensuel, un gémissement de plaisir. Heero ne put s'empêcher de repositionner ses yeux sur le corps de Duo, il somnolait toujours mais Heero n'avait plus conscience de rien. Le natté était la devant lui... sans défense... il ne fallait pas qu'il cède même s'il savait que la majeure partie de son comportement était du à l'alcool il ne chercha pas plus loin quand il vit le corps de Duo bouger comme pour trouver un position plus confortable, une fois encore le cerveau de Heero transforma les données, lui ne voyait que le bassin de Duo bougeant sensuellement comme pour l'inviter à venir plus près de lui. Heero tomba lentement pour se mettre sur les genoux.

"-Non Duo arrête..."

La voix était plaignante, suppliante, Heero s'approchait lentement, à quatre pattes, du canapé où reposait le fruit offert.

"-Duo, ne bouge plus arrête..."

Bien que Duo ait arrêté de bouger, Heero semblait être parti dans un délire, les effets de l'alcool aidant son cerveau à continuer de lui envoyer des images de Duo bougeant et gémissant.

"-Pourquoi tu fais sa ? Continua t-il à murmurer"

Il était maintenant devant le canapé, il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de Duo, bien qu'il n'avait jamais fait sa avant cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir ce qu'il voulait, et pour l'instant il voulait toucher le visage de Duo. Il posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de Duo, à son contact la main cessa de trembler pour laisser place à toute l'envie qui l'emplissait sur le moment.

Il rapprocha sa bouche doucement de l'oreille de Duo. Et lui mordilla son lobe passant sa main dans les cheveux long du natté profitant du moment présent, puis il abandonna le lobe et fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Duo, savourant le contact au maximum ne s'approchant pas des lèvres du châtains, c'était en quelque sorte sa limite, le châtain était à peine conscient et lui il en profitait, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas prendre les lèvres de Duo mais cela lui semblait être un endroit de terreur car si jamais il les touchait il en était sur il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, là il se contrôlait encore un peu.

Mais il ne lui faisait rien de mal après tout, il le goûtait, le savourait au maximum profitant de son instant de faiblesse et de son enivrement.

Il passa de la joue au cou, y enfouissant son visage et humectant le parfum suave que Duo dégageait. Sans bouger sa tête, il posa sa main sur la partie non recouverte du ventre par le T-shirt et remonta sa main doucement, se délectant encore une fois du doux contact de la peau de Duo sous ses doigts qui dessinaient les muscles avec précision.

La pièce lui semblait s'être réchauffée, il avait chaud du contact bouillant et sa propre fièvre de Duo jouait aussi, il remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'un des tétons de Duo, il le caressa voulut le pincer mais un bruit discret émana de Duo.

Heero enleva sa tête pour regarder le châtain, il avait espérer que celui-ci soit complètement réveiller et qu'il soit en train d'apprécier les caresses qu'il qu'il lui faisant mais en voyant son visage endormit il sut que non... Le son échappé de ses lèvres n'était qu'un "ZzzZ" faible et régulier. Le charme fut rompu Heero ne voyait plus un corps désirable mais un ange endormi, sa frustration était parti en touchant Duo et sont cerveau lui envoyait enfin les bonnes images, une personne qui dormait et qui respirait doucement.

Le brun se leva, regarda ses mains et se précipita dans la salle de bain, enfin avant ça et ne connaissant pas encore très bien l'appartement il dût ouvrir deux ou trois portes avant de toucher au but.

Il se lava d'abord les mains puis estimant que ce n'était pas assez il passa sa tête son le jet d'eau froide. Après ça, il se laissa glisser contre la baignoire les cheveux totalement mouillé et surtout dessouler comme jamais se rendant ainsi compte de sa bévue.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il était persuadé que Duo ne voudrait plus le revoir sauf s'il arrivait à mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool, oui peut-être que s'il disait qu'il était totalement saoul et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien cela marcherait peut-être...

Non il ne pouvait pas mentir encore un fois, il ne dirait rien sauf si Duo lui demandait des explications sinon il se tairait, il ne mentait pas vraiment il omettait de divulguer certains détails, nuance.

Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha les cheveux, puis retourna dans la salle à manger et pris Duo dans ses bras comme un enfant, il le porta jusque dans son lit, le recouvrit puis ne s'attarda pas de peur de recommencer, de peur de céder une fois de plus. Il s'installa dans le canapé et s'allongea, inconsciemment il chercha encore des traces de l'odeur sucrée de Duo puis il s'endormit.

Quatre quand à lui avait raccompagné Trowa comme il l'avait dit, ni plus ni moins, il lui avait noté sur un calepin qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter le trajet et les différents points de repère pour qu'il puisse revenir le lendemain à pied et récupérer ainsi la voiture et Heero.

Devant la maison, il lui avait déchirer la feuille et était partit avec un "bye" et un signe de main, Trowa encore une fois se sentit très étrange mais comme pour esquiver la sensation il partit directement se coucher. Il avait fallu 2h à Quatre pour faire l'aller retour sans se presser en prenant son temps et quand il était rentrer l'appartement était calme, il supposa qu'ils étaient endormis, le corps immobile de Heero sur le canapé accentuant sa conviction.

Il partit lui aussi se coucher espérant arriver à se lever le lendemain matin.

A présent tous dormaient.

Tous ?

Non. Une personne était encore réveillé et attendait le lendemain avec un boule dans l'estomac...

TBC...

Ayé a fini les 3h22 suis fatiguéééééééééééééé ! Je me suis bien marrer en écrivant ce chapitre tous d'abord parce que j'ai dû commencé à l'écrire alors que mes parents étaient juste derrière pi surtout parce que je suis en train de me dire que vous vous attendiez peut être à un lime avec les deux personnages, mais si je l'avais fait ça aurait pas été marrant pis surtout je pourrais torturer Hee-chan, BWAHAHAHA ! Bon ben là, je me rend compte que c'est mal barré pour Trowa et Quatre mais je voulais essayé un Quatre je-men-fou-de-ta-gueule-fou-moi-la-paix-bordel et je sais pas je trouve ça marrant aussi (de torturer Trowa) bon vous l'avez remarquez si je l'est fait bourré, c'était pour qu'il se trouve des excuses bidon dans leur comportement, enfin vala c'était mon premier lime et j'envisage un LEMON ( ce mot attire mieux qu'un aimant...) dans un futur proche.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Ephemeris: **Ravis que sa te plaise et oui c'est chouette les coïncidences, non ? lol (pourquoi il m'arrive pas les mêmes coïncidences --) oui ne t'inquiètes pas je continue, j'ai encore quelques idées à mettre dans cette fic donc vala c'est la suite

**Magical Girl Kiki: **Coucou et vi sa accélère drôlement, moi non plus je pensais pas les réunir si tôt mes je me suis dit autant les faire se rencontrer tout de suite et chez Duo que à atac au rayon glace au citron :p ('tain je dois vraiment être fatigué pour sortir des conneries pareilles...) lol chuis contente que l'apparition des personnages te plaise je la trouvais pas terrible . 

Effectivement son intérêt se précise mais j'ai oublié de dire que pour tourmenter les personnages la carte du je le connais depuis pas longtemps, sa m'aide sa me permet de les torturer un peu MOUHAHAHAHA ! lol bah vala la suite avec le chtit lime mon premier lime lol kiss

**Cici-kitty-cats: **Viiiiii ! Moi aussi ze veux voir ça en vrai . pourquoi y a pas des beaux bishonens comme ça dans la rue j'ai beau prendre le RER je croise jamais Quatre T-T lol ! Vala la suite

**Yat : **Mdr ! lol je crois bien que celle la c'est moi qui l'ai inventé (c'est fou le nombre d'insulte qui germe quand on parle de Réléna...) trop mdr ton commentaire "enchanté-mais-dégage-c'est-mon-territoire" je peux pas elle me fait trop marrer cette phrase looool. Moi ? Machiavélique ? uu je n'oserai jamais (ben tien oué) tkt pas pour les discussion avec gêne je vais bien trouver un endroit où en caser, vala la suite kizoo

**Michat : **lol merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, vala la suite

**Iriachan:**Et oui j'aime les hasard XD c'est ce qui me fait le plus marrer. Réléna ? S'en prendre plein la gueule ? Tu rigoles voyons moi maltraité cette espèce de grosse pouffiasse sans cervelle ? Je n'oserai pas ? ( sort son auréole qui jure avec la fic lemon qu'elle est en train de lire...) lol vala la suite -

**Youkai: **et vii un Quatre pas milliardaire! lol sa fait bizarre mais si il veut je l'héberge mdr. a ouf j'avais peur que justement le Quatre en squatter ne vous plaise pas mais la tu me rassure et vala la suite!

oOo Taki Chan oOo : la voila ! lol ça aussi c un truc que j'aime bien quand Heero est jaloux XD alors vous étonnez pas si jamais y'a beaucoup de scène de jalousie de Heero alors qu'ils sans même pas encore ensemble lol

**Obscura: **mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr mais en plus c'est qu'elle vient jamais a l'heure cette biiiiiiiiip d'inspiration que dis-je ça empire parce que maintenant c'est quand y'a mes parents que je suis inspirée... Monde cruel... C'est vrai ? L'est intéressante ? Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Kiss et vala la suite

**Lu :**vala le 3 chapitre lol a bah nan c la première fois que je publie une fic Gundam Wing donc ça peut pas être moi lol bizz

**Echizen D luffy :**lol ne tkt pas la voila bon d'accord en retard mais la vala quand même

**Tama :**C'est marrant comme le mot lime attire XD ( venant d'une personne qui dès qu'elle voit le mot lime ou lemon se précipite ) bon y'a eu un peu plus de 15 jours à patienter mais il est quand même arrivé lol

**Shaman girly :**Me disais bien aussi que ça allait un peu vite ( je plaide traumatisme par les shojos où dans le premier tome le gars dit qu'il aime la fille alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis cinq minutes lol ) Contente que la fic te plaise malgré mes écarts. Viiii vaux bien que tu sois ma béta-lectrice ça me sauve plus qu'autre chose, j'ai vraiment du mal avec le français ( j'ai galéré pour trouver ton adresse mail lol ) kizoo et un gros merci a toi !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **BWAHAHAHAHAHA secret défense lol ben tu verras dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas prévu qu'il le sache là maintenant, d'ailleurs je vais mettre un peu d'eau dans le gaz avant... Niark niark niark ah ah ahahahahahahahahahah bordel faut que j'arrête le Ice tea et donc vala la suite

Vala fin de fin alors je souhaiterais avoir vos avis sur le lime (si s'en ait bien un...) c'est le premier que je fais et j'envisage sérieusement de faire un lemon donc vala kiss ! J'angoisse à mort buu T-T

**Prochain chapitre : **Cassage du moral de Trowa ( Et vi le piti Quatre ne semble pas l'apprécier), Heero doit assumer ses actes face à Duo

BIG MERCI A SHAMAN GIRLY D'ETRE MA BETA-LECTRICE !


End file.
